


A story of metal and lullabies

by Rilya



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic spectrum, Geralt has panic attacks, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern AU, Piercings, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, am i projecting? absolutely, autistic!geralt, i totally forgot while writing it but PLEASE use condoms and practice safe sex!!!!, oh my god they were roommates, piercing kink, tears of joy during sex, trans!Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rilya/pseuds/Rilya
Summary: Because of a stupid accident, Geralt and Jaskier meet at the piercing parlor. Jaskier is instantely interested in the brooding man, and later discovers they go to the same university. They grow very close, but Geralt isn't sure of the nature of his feelings as his graduation nears.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 182





	A story of metal and lullabies

The first time they met, it was by accident, or by chance. They had both booked an appointment to get a new piercing, but thanks to a bug in the google sheet the parlor used as a schedule, they had been given the same day and hour.

Geralt would definitely settle on the 'annoying accident' definition. He had wanted this special piercing for a long time, and he wanted it done as soon as possible. Plus, it's not as if he could ask any piercer to do it. It had to be her.

"I'm sorry Geralt and...?"

"Jaskier! I'm new in town." the other man said cheerfully, as if there was no problem.

"Well sorry Jaskier, but it looks like one of you will have to reschedule. Try to decide which one of you I'm gonna work on" she fiercely looked at Geralt with her purple eyes. "And don't you dare scare Jaskier here with your brooding face. New customers are always good for business."

Before Geralt could answer with a groan, she left with another client, leaving the two men in an awkward silence.

Jaskier quietly observed Geralt. From his point of view, this was clearly destiny rewarding him with the sight of such a handsome man. Earrings, double helix, nothing too extravagant. But Jaskier couldn't help but wonder if he had any more hidden piercings. He had always been a man of action, impulse and raw emotion, so he finally broke the silence.

"So... Geralt? Hide any more piercings besides those babies?" he gestured at his left ear.

"Not your business."

"Oh yeah sure, sorry. People often tell me I have no concept of privacy or personal space" he giggled, absolutely not intimidated. More than that, he found Geralt's pouting face quite cute. "Anyway can I take the appointment pretty please? I'd love to get my new baby before starting the school year!"

"Mhhh..." grunted Geralt. "I've been waiting for a long time for mine. I'm sure you can find another piercer, Oxenfurt isn't a small town."

"Eeeeeh I guess, but I've been told Yennefer is the best one out here, and her prices are low too! I'm super broke so I can't really afford anyone else if I'm being totally honest with you..."

Jaskier cucked his head and did his best puppy eyes. Geralt sighed.

"Maybe I can get Yen to give you a discount if you let me have the appointment?" he tried politely, remembering Yennefer's terrifying gaze.

"Awww it'd be awesome! I accept!" he beamed. "Being the piercier's boyfriend really has perks!"

Geralt froze and furrowed his eyebrows. Sure, Yennefer and him were exes, but this type of relationship didn't fit them. They got along so much better now that they were friends that the mere idea of being her boyfriend weirded him out. Jaskier caught on Geralt's confusion.

"Oh my bad, are you fuck buddies?"

"We... Oh god what no. We're best friends. Are you always this comfortable asking about strangers' sex life?"

"Only when they're as good looking as you, I guess!"

Geralt tried not to think about the obvious flirt. Yet he noticed Jaskier was very handsome too, with his sparkling blue eyes. He guessed he was quite the lover.

After some more minutes, a client exited the parlor with a brand new septum piercing. Yennefer came back to Geralt.

"So, you've got an agreement?"

"Can I ask you to give Jaskier a discount? He's broke but wants to get pierced by you. He could tell everyone about how good you are. And you have me too of course, you know I always tell people to get pierced here.”

"Well..." she put her black hair into a ponytail "I guess it's fine because it's you. Now come with me. Jaskier, you can go see Triss, she'll give you another appointment."

"Nice! Thanks a lot Geralt!” he waved at him and Yennefer before making his way to the main desk.

Yennefer looked at Geralt meaningfully.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Now come on in, and try not to cry like a baby" she smirked.

###

The second time Jaskier and Geralt met was also a coincidence, though they could have foreseen it. Two months had passed since the appointment accident, and it was the first day of school at the University of Oxenfurt.

For Jaskier, it was a brand new world. He had already done a year at a small university in his hometown but Oxenfurt was different. It had a proper music major and fancy dorms and the building was huge, and the students were all so charming! He was still daydreaming about how great his new life was going to be when he butted into someone.

"Ouch sorry!"

He looked up and recognized the uncommon long white hair.

"Geralt?!" he asked excitedly.

"You often see men my size with white hair and amber eyes?"

"Pfft I see you're not incapable of joking! But hey I didn't know you were a student here! Honestly I thought you were older..."

"I am."

"What?"

"I'm older than most students. I spent 4 years abroad so I was already the age of seniors when I was only a freshman," he explained, which was unusual coming from him.

"I see! Well I'm one year older than the others. But the university said I had to begin as a first year like everyone, no special treatment. So here I am, a fine 20 year-old lad," he bowed dramatically.

"You look way younger."

Geralt didn't particularly mean it as a compliment. Jaskier really did look like a teenager, and he was kind of surprised to learn that he was over 18. He still had a roundish face, and his voice was higher than most guys.

"That's because I get my beauty sleep. Also my skin care routine is impeccable."

"Fair enough." He still wondered about his voice until he caught sight of a instrument case on his back. "So, you're a singer?"

"I study the liberal arts! Poetry, music, drama! But yes, I'm a quite famous singer on youtube if you must ask." He pulled his ukulele out of his bag. "That's my baby girl, I never leave without her!"

He proudly showed the peculiar shaped soprano ukulele to Geralt who had no idea if it was anything special. The only thing he knew is that it looked like a miniature lute.

"She's the reason I'm broke! But when I saw her, I  _ knew _ she was the one!" he put his ukulele back in its case. "So what's your major by the way?"

Geralt was a bit surprised by the question. Usually, nobody cared about it, and nobody even talked to him in the first place. Apparently he didn't 'pass the vibe check'.

"Uh, I study astronomy."

"That's so cool! I would have swear you were doing some kind of sport tho." Jaskier let his eyes linger on Geralt's muscular arms.

"You're not totally wrong. I was a football player in those 4 years I mentioned. But I prefer astronomy, it's much more interesting" he confessed.

"Looks like there's a big brain and a big heart under all those muscles" Jaskier giggled.

"I could break your bones with my little finger" he falsely threatened.

"But you won't!"

Geralt didn't know how Jaskier could be so confident. He wasn't jealous, just curious.

###

There wasn’t a third meeting, simply because there didn’t need to be. Being the only person at university who dared talk to him, Jaskier became his roomate. He was the one who asked Geralt if he’d like someone around, because individual rooms were too expensive for him. Geralt hesitated for a long, long week, before giving in. He actually enjoyed the apprentice musician’s presence, and he didn’t mind his voice.

In fact, it was quite the contrary. Geralt had always had a hard time with noise in general, but more specifically low and loud sounds. That’s part of why he rarely talked, his own voice being extremely manly. The other reason was that he found it hard to communicate what he really thought. Words never came out of his mouth like he intended them, and he felt like he always said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

Jaskier was a whole new world for him. The younger man talked enough for both of them, and didn’t ask Geralt to answer. He quickly caught on Geralt’s physical responses, different grunts and degree of eyerolls. And, as he constated during their first meetings, Jaskier had never been afraid or weirded out by him. Some of Jaskier’s friends compared the duo to Shrek and Donkey, which led to a movie marathon the same evening because ‘Come on Geralt you _ must _ watch them! Shrek is practically a national treasure!’. 

Once, he even calmed Geralt through a nightmare, playing a sweet tune on his ukulele. It woke up the entire floor, but Jaskier couldn’t care less. Without a word, without having to explain, both of them realized that night that they had been confronted to Nightmares more than they would ever admit to anyone but the other. Beginning to breathe normally, in the moment of semi-consciousness before sleep, Geralt’s mind dared imagine having Jaskier at his side forever. 

###

“Gosh Geralt I can’t believe this is your final month! One month! And then you’re off the to the cruel world of adulting!” 

Geralt yawned, half-opened eyelids, not quite understanding what Jaskier was saying at… He looked at his watch.

“Jaskier… It’s 4 in the morning.”

“And your point is? You’re graduating in a month! I can’t believe I’m more excited than you!”

Geralt grunted.

“I know, I usually wake up at 5 to practice, but I thought we could have breakfast together. What do you think?” 

Before Geralt could give an answer, Jaskier ran to the kitchenette and brought back a plate full of pancakes. He launched one at Geralt who caught it with impeccable reflex. 

“You didn’t let me answer” he said as he started to take a bite of the pancake.

“You didn’t do your specific ‘no’ grunt. Plus, I saw you woke up because of the lovely smell. I knew you’d like it,” he answered smugly. 

Geralt ate a generous amount of the pancakes in an unholy short amount of time. Jaskier giggled with fondness and wiped out a bit that was left on his cheek. 

“Come on now, get dressed!” 

“Mhhh?” he grunted in question. 

“I asked the teachers to leave me the auditorium from 5 to 6, and I want you to come with me! I guess it’s one of the last times you can listen to me alone in such a big room…” Jaskier’s smile became melancholic before quickly shifting to his usual again. He slapped Geralt’s butt. “Now go, my bestest friend in the whole wild world, and bring thee lovely buttocks to my private performance! I’ll be waiting!”

Jaskier grabbed his ukulele and rushed towards the auditorium. Geralt sighed but stepped in the shower, not wanting to make Jaskier wait too much.

The shower was one of his favorite places. The warm water made him feel safe, and he could gather his thoughts in blessed silence. But right now, he wished there was some noise distracting him. One month left. He didn’t want to think about it, didn’t want to think about what leaving the university would mean, how he’ll probably never see Jaskier again- His breath was heavy. He did some breathing exercise before putting on some clothes and heading to the auditorium. 

There, Jaskier was on stage, sitting on a chair and ukulele in hand. He waved at his friend. 

“So, I kinda prepared this, but if you want me to sing something in particular just tell me!”

“Mhh…” Geralt was feeling a bit guilty for requesting this particular song. “You know the one.”

“Of course!”

Jaskier began strumming the chords, and when he opened his mouth to sing, Geralt closed his eyes. It was the song Jaskier had composed on instinct to calm his panic attacks. The melody was pure and clear, like a lullaby but with more passion. It helped that Jaskier’s voice was incredible and that he had always kept improving those last 3 years. 

Usually, hearing it would make Geralt’s stiffness melt. But in this case, it made him  _ worry _ . He could always ask Jaskier to record himself and have it on his phone, but the thought of never hearing the song in person made him sick. Before Jaskier could begin a second tune, Geralt fled the auditorium and went hiding in the toilets. 

###

**WhiteWolf:** Hey are you up?

**AmazingYen:** Yeah, why are YOU up?

**WhiteWolf:** Jaskier invited me to a private concert again

**AmazingYen:** U lucky bastard 

**WhiteWolf:** Yen…

**AmazingYen:** What?

**WhiteWolf:** I’m not feeling well, that’s why I’m texting you. 

**AmazingYen:** Shit I’m sorry. Wanna talk about it? Or wanna meet up?

**WhiteWolf:** I prefer writing

**AmazingYen:** Ofc, go ahead

**WhiteWolf:** Okay so I’m afraid of graduating. I think.

**AmazingYen:** ... Can you be more specific?

**WhiteWolf:** I love the life I have. I love my routine. I love having Jas as a roommate and friend. I guess I’m afraid of losing all that. 

**AmazingYen:** You in love with the dork?

**WhiteWolf:** No.

I don’t think so. 

I mean

What is love

**AmazingYen:** Baby don’t hurt me, don’t hurt me, no more

**WhiteWolf:** Okay this one was funny

**AmazingYen:** At your service Geralt

But what do you mean

**WhiteWolf:** Well

Not to be philosophical but

Love, romance, they’re words and I’m not good with them

They’re social inventions

Idk if I’d know what would love be

**AmazingYen:** I see I see

But you want Jas in your life, right?

**WhiteWolf:** YES

**AmazingYen:** Wow okay calm down

**WhiteWolf:** We have a… thing. I think.

Like you and I do. 

And it’s great.

**AmazingYen:** Man idk how to help, I’d just tell him to live with me if I were in your place

**WhiteWolf:** Yeah uh. Can’t do that.

Are friends roommates forever? That’s like. Marriage.

**AmazingYen:** I thought you were aromantic?

**WhiteWolf:** I am! 

On the spectrum at least

**AmazingYen:** But I think living with a friend is okay?

Like.

If you lived with me.

**WhiteWolf:** You’re right.

**AmazingYen:** Ofc I am

**WhiteWolf:** But…

**AmazingYen:** ????

**WhiteWolf:** Uhhhhhh

I think I want to have something very very special with him?

**AmazingYen:** OH MY GOD GERALT DO YOU WANNA FUCK HIM

**WhiteWolf:** ..........

**AmazingYen:** Sorry

**WhiteWolf:** ... The worst is. I think you’re right

**AmazingYen:** asoihdoizshfioegijerpgjprpjehboinod

**WhiteWolf:** Your gay keysmashing isn’t helping

**AmazingYen:** GERALT

U

DUMB

BITCH

**WhiteWolf:** We’ve been friends for 3 years and

**AmazingYen:** ASK

HIM

YOU

HAVE

NOTHING

TO 

LOSE

**WhiteWolf:** I don’t think he… wants me?

**AmazingYen:** ........

**WhiteWolf:** What do you mean? I have everything to lose!

**AmazingYen:** You’re graduating in a month

**WhiteWolf:** Yeah?

**AmazingYen:** You have 3 weeks to tell him, or I’ll do it

**WhiteWolf:** What no!

Yen!

Yennefer!

Come on!

Yennefer?

……

You wouldn’t…

**AmazingYen:** Try me bitch

###

The first week, Geralt had tried to avoid his friend. It wasn’t very mature of him, but the very thought of forming a word, a sentence to Jaskier made him feel awful. He went non-verbal most of the week, which was a bit long but Jaskier knew it was caused by stress, so he waited.

The second week, Jaskier started to wonder if it was his fault. He remembered how Geralt ran off during his private concert. He knew Geralt would never look at his phone during his singing, so he couldn’t have had bad news this way, it had to be him who did something wrong. 

“Say, Geralt…” he hesitated. “Did I upset you? I’ve never seen you so tense when there are no deadlines. So… Can I do something?”

Geralt bit his inner cheek. His heartbeat was fast and his breathing uneven. He planted his nails in his palm and gazed at the floor.

“Geralt?”

Jaskier automatically grabbed his ukulele and started singing their Song. Usually, it would have soothed Geralt, but right now, it felt like a pitchfork through his heart. Jaskier noticed and stopped playing.

“Geralt! Come on, breathe. It’s okay if you don’t wanna talk right now.” he brushed his silver hair with his fingers. “You know you can tell me everything, right? But I won’t force you. Never.”

Geralt only tolerated physical contact, but now he needed to hold onto Jaskier. And so with a bit more strength than anticipated he hugged him. Jaskier continued to caress his hair, humming an improvised ballad. 

Geralt knew he had to tell him. He reluctantly stepped away from Jaskier.

“Tomorrow. At 8. In our room.”

###

Jaskier was already practicing on his bed when Geralt got back from his part-time job. Geralt anxiously looked at his watch and knew that in 5 minutes he’d have to tell the truth. Jaskier wouldn’t let him go without hearing it anyway.

“I’m back.” he announced. 

“Yay! Come on, sit!” Jaskier had a broad, childish smile on his face. “So I called Yen earlier to ask her what you liked in terms of relaxation. And guess what? She told me to come over and gave me some chamomile oil! So yeah what I’m saying is, take your shirt off, get on your belly, and enjoy the massage!”

Geralt made a mental note to hire a hitman to kill Yennefer. Well, at least put her in a coma, she wasn’t as cruel as to tell Jaskier his secret. He felt guilty for accepting the massage but it  _ was  _ something he enjoyed and he didn’t have the strength to deny Jaskier anything.

Jaskier poured some oil on his hands and started with Geralt’s shoulders. The cold oil, combined with Jaskier’s warm hands was pure heaven. He was practically melting into the mattress when the musician had reached his lower back. Geralt was dozing off when Jaskier’s voice broke the silence.

“Nice, right? Having musician’s hands can help in other domains!” he chuckled. “I… If you want, one of my exes once taught me to make a nice butt massage… If you’re okay with it, that is!”

Geralt quickly turned around in absolute panic. If he didn’t tell Jaskier now, it would be too late. 

“Hey that’s okay, pal-”

“We’re not… ‘pals’ Jaskier” he interrupted.

“Oh?” his voice broke and Geralt cursed himself and his inability to shape sentences how he wanted.

“No wait! I mean… We’re friends. Very good friends. Best friends? Yeah.”

“Gosh Geralt I thought you didn’t want me around anymore!”

“What? No! I… It’s... “ he breathed in and out before continuing his sentence. “The thing that’s been bothering me is that I want you around, with me, every day. And I’ve been scared because you take my graduation so well. But I don’t. Because we won’t live together anymore and… I love living with you and… I think, maybe, I love you.”

Jaskier dropped his jaw in surprise while Geralt was trying not to combust here and there. 

“You… love me?” he asked, baffled. 

“Yeah… I’m not sure it’s romantic or anything but… I’ve taken some time to think about it and yes, I love you. And I’d like to live with you.”

“Geralt…”

“I’m sorry, I know that for you I’m probably just a ‘pal’ and you probably have a partner already. I mean, who wouldn’t date you. Anyway-”

“Geralt… You are the dumbest man alive. I can’t believe you’ve been pining for me. Oh my god Geralt you’re so stupid I love you!”

“... What?” he was dumbfounded.

“You big oaf! Okay first of all, I don’t care if you love me in a certain way or another, because your love is all that matters to me. Second, you’re right I’m handsome and all, I’ve had…” he tried counting before resuming to what he was saying. “a lot of partners. But! I fell for you like… the day we met!”

“Why didn’t you say anything…?”

“I thought you were aroace! And you clearly liked… loved me as a friend, so I was happy!”

Geralt fell silent for a moment. Unpacking 3 years of misunderstanding was a lot. And sure, it was quite clear that he was aromantic but, he never specified anything else. Suddenly, he thought about holding Jaskier close, about his beautiful blue eyes and his lips… He blushed.

“I’m… not ace.”

Jaskier’s eyes lit up.

“You mean…?”

“Jaskier?”

“Yes dear?”

“I’d like to have sex with you.”

A millisecond later, Jaskier lips were on his, and it felt intoxicating. He grabbed the back of his neck while Jaskier put his hands in his white hair. The kiss became more passionate and Geralt felt  _ something _ on Jaskier’s tongue. 

“Mmmh?” he asked through the kiss.

“Oh, my tongue piercing? You never saw it when I was singing?”

“I always close my eyes when you sing. But… this is nice.”

“Well… I think you’re gonna like more of my hidden piercings then!” he purred. “I guess it’s not fair I still have my shirt on and you don’t…”

Jaskier pushed Geralt onto the bed and tossed his shirt to the side, revealing two shiny nipple piercings. Geralt gasped softly, the sight making him hard. Jaskier looked down.

“I see you like them! Why don’t you give it a go?”

“Is it safe? I mean… I don’t want to hurt you with your scars it could... “ Jaskier put his finger on Geralt’s lips.

“These bad boys are fully healed. Now if you’d please.”

Geralt could only oblige. He switched places, now on top of Jaskier and began living a trail of kisses on his torso. Then, he licked a nipple, making Jaskier shiver. He tried sucking on it, and Jaskier had to grab his long hair to repress a moan. Geralt smiled fondly and put little kisses on his belly this time, only to go teasing his other nipple.

“Oh gosh… Do it again please!”

And so he did, licking around his nipple before sucking on the metal; right side, left side, and then only he put his lips right to his nipple. Jaskier couldn’t help but make soft sounds that went directly to Geralt’s dick. He sat back on the edge of the bed to remove his trousers. 

“I have a surprise for you too.” 

“Oh?”

Jaskier’s eyes took that specific glow that indicated his interest. Geralt slowly removed his boxers to reveal his throbbing member and… a piercing on the tip. Jaskier practically screamed with excitement.

“You have a prince albert!!! Tell me I’m the first one to see it please please please!”

“Well, aside from Yen, yes.”

“Remind me to thank her later, okay?”

“I guess you could thank her by… showing her work how much you like it…”

Jaskier smirked. He placed the tip of his tongue on the cold metal to work his way down. He started by twisting his tongue and then sucked on Geralt’s dick, making sure he was rubbing his piercing against the shaft. Geralt let out a low groan. 

It was one thing to pleasure himself, and with his piercing it always felt great. But what Jaskier was doing to him was making him see stars. It had been so long since he felt a touch so loving… and so expert. 

"Jas…" his breathing was shaky. "Aaaaah… I'm…"

Geralt was so overwhelmed he started tearing up as he allowed himself to moan. He smiled at Jaskier while sobbing.

"I… So good… Too good…" he mumbled.

Jaskier went back to his mouth, kissing him in the softest way possible. He put some kisses near his eyes, tasting his tears of pleasure.

"Damn Geralt you're so beautiful…"

Geralt whined at the lack of contact, his cock twitching, aching for friction. 

"Shhh shhh… wait a bit more. I want you to come inside me…" 

Jaskier was already soaking wet, his boxers completely ruined. He hoped his pants were fine, but quickly brushed off the thought when he looked back at Geralt's needy face. He kicked down his pants and put a hand inside his underwear, reaching for his clit. He pushed a finger inside himself with ease and knew he needed Geralt to fill him up. He didn't even get his cock yet but just looking at it, he felt empty. 

"Geralt… I'm ready."

Confident, he undressed to the last bit. Geralt's eyes were tracing his naked body as if he were a delicious cake he wanted to devour. In Geralt's mind, Jaskier looked like a work of art and he felt like a sinner when he couldn't help but caress his hip. It made Jaskier shiver. Geralt placed his cock at Jaskier’s entrance and carefully pushed in, not wanting to hurt him.

Jaskier was so wet he could have fucked himself on Geralt’s dick with ease but decided to take it slow, enjoying the friction he got from Geralt’s piercing. He let out sweet sighs as he lowered his hips, now filled to the brim. Geralt was struck in admiration, his mouth in the shape of an ‘o’ that Jaskier kissed lustfully. He realized Jaskier was rocking his hips back and forth, desperate to get  _ more _ and finally decided to help him, moving in unison. They stopped kissing only when they needed to, grabbed some air, and went back at it. They moaned in each other’s mouth.

“Jask… I’m gonna…” he breathed heavily.

“You’re so good… Come for me, come inside me, my dear.”

Geralt’s cock twitched at the praise and he came in bursts of white-hot liquid. Jaskier sighed in pleasure, feeling the warm come fill him completely. He let go of Geralt’s cock and laid on the bed, curled up against Geralt. He started tracing circles on his body.

“Dear lord that was… amazing. No it was… more than amazing. Gosh I’m a poet and I can’t even find the right word to describe how good you made me feel!” Jaskier laughed. 

Geralt hummed softly, making sure that Jaskier knew he felt the same.

The next morning, none of them woke up as early as they usually did. Actually, they missed some of their first classes. But that was okay, because Geralt loved Jaskier, and Jaskier loved Geralt. 

They woke up nearly at the same time, unable to stop smiling at each other. 

###

1 month later, Geralt had found a little apartment to settle in. It wasn’t much, but it was  _ theirs _ . Jaskier had decided to quit university, the system didn’t fit him. He became a full time youtuber and gave concerts in local bars and cafés. 

Geralt didn’t know what he wanted to do. He loved studying, but never really thought about getting a work afterwards. So he went back to school, again. But he knew that in some years, he would come back there, this time as a teacher.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a simple pun on the fact metal is a music genre but also what piercings are made of. The lullabies are the ones Jaskier composed for Geralt because I am Soft(tm).  
> This fic was born thanks to AMAZING art by @CharlesGaulois on twitter who drew Jaskier and Geralt with piercings! Check out his art it's splendid (and hot ehehe).


End file.
